


In Your Arms

by Underpaid_Waitress



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Engagement, F/M, Fluffy, Party, Sort Of, cuddling and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underpaid_Waitress/pseuds/Underpaid_Waitress
Summary: While attending a party to celebrate Byleth and Claude's engagement Claude has a little too much to drink.Byleth takes care of him.A realization is made....and so is a promise.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: It’s been a while since I’ve written a story so let’s see what happens. Also I just finished the Golden Deer route. The feels man.

After the defeat of Nemesis Claude confessed how he was in love with Byleth and the two promised to get married once he returned from Almyra. Upon doing so the two announced their engagement and soon after a huge party was held in celebration, as was Almyrian tradition.

Nobles and commoners from both Almyra and Fodlan alike attended to congratulate the soon to be newlyweds. After a while it all became too overwhelming for Byleth and she needed some time to herself. After excusing herself from Hilda and Lysithea (both of whom were too busy fighting over who got to be her maid of honor to even notice) Byleth made her way to her private quarters in the Almyrian castle, where she knew she would not be disturbed.  
Byleth opened the glass doors that separated her room from the outside and stepped onto the balcony. Leaning on the railing she let herself become lost in her thoughts while overlooking the land of Almyra.

Seven years ago she never would have dreamed that she would be marrying someone who she used to view as one of her pupils. It was strange how much had changed after the 5 years they had been separated during the battle at Garreg Mach. Like how she started to view Claude as less of a student and more as a friend, and lover. Or what she assumed had just been playful banter evolved into full on flirting, or perhaps he had been making advances on her this whole time and she had just been too blinded by her title as ‘Professor’ to see it. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize someone had entered the room until they wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

Byleth turned around to see Claude standing behind her, sporting his usual mischievous smirk.

“Getting some fresh air I see?”

“I just needed a break. You know how I am around crowds,” Byleth said as a vague memory of the moment the two shared in the goddess tower all those years ago flashed in her mind. It was the first time the two had actually talked just one on one, not as a student and teacher. But as equals. She smiled at the memory and place her hand on top of one of Claude's.

“Alright, well you might wanna come back soon. Some of the guests are leaving and the parties almost over.”

‘Almost over…?’ Byleth blinked and suddenly realized how dark it had gotten. She had been so lost in her thoughts that her little break that was supposed to last 5 or 10 minutes tops had ended up last for an hour!

“Sorry, I hadn’t meant to be gone for that long.”

"It’s fine. Come back down whenever you're ready. Try to find me as well. I wouldn’t mind having another dance with my bride to be,” He said and after giving Byleth a quick peck on the lips, he was gone.

A faint smile graced Byleth's face. She stayed where she was for a few more moments before deciding she had spent enough time alone. 

And so here she was. Scanning the crowd for what seemed like the 100th time the Evening, trying to find her betrothed. Despite being told that some guests had already left the party there was still a mass of people that had yet to leave. 

How was she supposed to find Claude in this crowd?

As she continued to make her way through the sea of people she eventually ran into a familiar lavender-haired Nobel.

“Oh! Good Evening Professor. I take it your enjoying the festivities?”  
Byleth nodded, “Hello Lorenz. More or less, it became too much at one point so I had to step out. By the way have you seen Claude? I’ve been looking everywhere for him.”

Lorenz let out a sigh and shook his head in a disappointed manner. “Last I checked he was at the bar. Can you believe it? He’s supposed to lead Almyra and will soon be King of Fodlan due to your union and he’s over their with the other nobles drinking like some sort of drunkard!”

“There’s a bar in here?” Byleth asked looking around. How had she missed a bar?

Lorenz nodded before looking to his right.

“It’s in the South ballroom.”

“Thank you, Lorenz,” Byleth said before making her way towards the bar.

When she got there she saw Claude sitting on a bar stool surrounded by nobles, one of which was Sylvain.

“Sylvian, what’s going on?” She asked while keeping her eyes on Claude. His back was to her so she couldn’t see his face however she able to tell from the way his shoulders slumped that he was possibly unconscious. 

“Hey Professor. About half an hour ago I decided to buy Claude a drink to celebrate you and him getting married. Then other nobles started doing the same and things got out of hand. I tried to stop him but he couldn’t bring himself to say no to people.”

A concerned frown formed on Byleth's face. She made her way to the Almyrian king and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

“Claude?”

Claude opened his blood shot eyes. He blinked a couple times before turning around. A lazy smile formed on his face the moment he saw Byleth.

“Heeeeeeey, wassup baby?”

Oh great. He was drunk.

“Come on Claude, you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

The king snorted, followed by chuckling.

“No I haven't.”

“You’re drunk Claude.”

“I-I’m nut dr-drunk. You’re the drunk one!”

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to deal with this for the rest of the night wasn’t she?

“Alright, come on, I better get you to bed,” Byleth said as she grabbed her fiance's hand and pulled him out of his seat.

Claude teetered for a moment, clearly unstable on his own two feet. Byleth slung one of Claude's arms around her shoulders to help support him.

“Do you need any help there Professor?” Sylvain asked.

“Thank you Sylvain, but I think I can handle it from here.”

“Yeah, stay away frum mah wife youu skirt chaser!” Claude exclaimed. He did his best to send the orange haired nobel a glare but in his drunken stupor it looked anything but menacing. 

Now it was Byleth's turn to glare at her soon to be husband.

“Claude!”

“Haha, hey it’s cool, I can see he’s not exactly thinking straight right now, in any case I better head back home, have a good night professor,” Sylvian said before leaving the pair.

It seemed as though a lot of guests attending the party had left while Byleth was busy searching for the bar. Aside from a couple of stragglers the ballroom was a lot more empty now then it had been previously. Byleth smiled, thankful for this turn of events. At least now it would be easier to maneuver around while supporting most of Claude's weight.

She was just about to get moving when she felt Claude wrap both his arms around her and put all his weight onto her, almost knocking her over.

“Claude, what are you…” She trailed off, struggling to support his full weight. He was a lot heavier than he looked. Must have been all the muscle he gained from years of training…

“I love you Byyyy!” Claude exclaimed as he drunkenly tried to kiss her on the lips. Instead he ended up just kissing her on the cheek.

Byleth couldn’t help but giggle at the action.

“I know. Now come on, it’s getting late, we have to get to bed.”

“Nuuuuuu! I wanna dance sume moore!” Claude whined before pouting.

“We can dance tomorr- whoa!” 

Claude suddenly grabbed both of Byleth's hands and dragged her towards the dance floor causing her to lose her balance. Luckily Claude was there to catch her and she landed face first into his chest.

Claude chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around Byleth in a tight embrace, keeping her in her current position. Byleth face her face heat up as crimson flooded her cheeks. She looked up at him.

“What are you-” She started. Claude leaned down towards her ears and murmured, “Just one more dance, please?”

Byleth blinked. That was odd. He almost sounded...desperate. Knowing she couldn’t say no to him Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Fine, just one dance,” She whispered in his ear.

The two stayed there in the ballroom, surrounded by few others, swaying to the rhythm of the last song on the Evening. Byleth rested her head back onto Claude's chest so she could listen to his heartbeat while they danced.

After everything they’ve been through. After everything they lost. Everything they had to sacrifice. They were still together, he was still here.

His heart still beating…

When the song concluded the last of the guests left and Claude allowed Byleth to lead him to his bedchamber. Once inside Byleth shut the door and helped Claude over to his bed. 

“There you go,” Byleth grunted as she helped him sit down. She felt relieved to have his weight off her shoulders after having to practically drag him up 2 flights of stairs.

“Now make sure you get some rest.”

“Okaaaay.” 

Satisfied with that answer Byleth started to leave. She was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

“Wait!” Claude exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked. That desperate tone was back.

“I…” Claude voice cracked, “I don’t want you to leave me again,” He whispered. He buried his face in the crook of Byleth’s neck. It wasn’t long before her shoulder started to feel wet. He was crying but she didn’t know why. What was he…

Her eyes widened in realization.

He was talking about the Battle at Garreg Mach. The battle that changed everything. The battle that caused her to disappear and fall into a 5 year slumber.

He was scared she was going to disappear again.

Byleth turned around so she could face her beloved. She hugged him around his neck as he continued to sob.

“It’s okay,” She whispered in his ear. She began rubbing small circles on his back as a way to soothe him. “The war is over Claude. I’m still here.We’re together now. I promise I won't leave you again.”

The two stayed like that for a while. When Claude finished he pulled himself away from Byleths now damp shoulder and neck.

“I-I love you so much. I don’t want to lose you again,” He said in a broken, almost inaudible whisper. His lover smiled at him gently. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the forehead.

“You won’t lose me and I promise to stay by your side. I love you Claude and nothing will change that.”

Claude gave her a broken smile and buried his face in the crook of her neck again.

“Please stay with me…”

Byleth frowned. Technically she wasn’t supposed too. It was tradition that the Alymarian Royalty and their betrothed sleep in separate chambers until marriage. However, Claude needed her. He needed her to stay. He needed to know wasn’t going to leave him all alone again. 

She couldn’t deny him that.

Without a word walked him back over to his bed and helped him lay down. Once done she sat down with her back turned to him and started to take her boots off . Before she could finish Claude suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist again. Byleth let out a squeak as she was pulled down into a spooning position. 

“Goodnight Byleth,” Claude whispered in her ear.

Byleth laid there in shock for a couple moments. When she recovered she craned her neck to get a look at Claude's face.  
He was fast asleep.

Byleth twisted her body so that she was facing him. She had seen Claude fall asleep in class before but up close he looked so peaceful. So carefree. Like he hadn’t been crying not even 5 minutes ago. Byleth found herself wishing that this moment could last forever.

“Goodnight Claude,” She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek.

The King of Almyra muttered sometime in his sleep and instinctively tightened his embrace. Byleth let out a soft chuckle and cuddled into his chest. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

They would never leave each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I was at a restaurant when I got the idea to write this. Originally I was going to have Byleth be the one that gets drunk but I thought having Claude be the drunk one would give me more material to work with. Also in the chapter after the time skip he seems way too accepting about the fact that someone who meant a lot to him just disappeared for 5 years and then suddenly reappeared again. Like he’s got to be hiding some form of abandonment issues or something! Anyways I’m just rambling. I haven't written anything in a while so if you have any feedback please let me know, I’d love to hear it. Until next time!


End file.
